Typically, a lithium secondary battery includes an anode formed of a carbon material or a lithium metal alloy, a cathode formed of a lithium metal oxide, and an electrolyte comprising a lithium salt dissolved in an organic solvent. In particular, lithium metal has been initially utilized as an anode active material for an anode for a lithium secondary battery. However, lithium is problematic because of low reversibility and safety. Currently useful as an anode active material for a lithium secondary battery is a carbon material. A carbon material has low capacity compared to lithium metal, but is advantageous in terms of low volume change, high reversibility and favorable price.
However, such a carbon-based anode active material has limited conductivity, and may increase electrode resistance due to the formation of an empty space in a boundary portion between active materials upon electrode fabrication.
Accordingly, thorough research is ongoing into improvements in low conductivity. For example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0129983 discloses an anode material for increasing conductivity using carbon black, but is disadvantageous because of complicated preparation processes and insufficient conductivity.